


Grace's Thirteenth Birthday:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: McDanno Family Hour: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Dancing, Daughters, Established Relationship, Family, Fun, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Grace has a great thirteenth birthday, It's all due to her father. How does she thank him?, What does Danny do?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my <b><i>McDanno Family Hour</i></b> series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace's Thirteenth Birthday:

*Summary: Grace has a great thirteenth birthday, It's all due to her father. How does she thank him?, What does Danny do?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my **_McDanno Family Hour_** series!!!*

 

It was a beautiful day, Especially for a young girl. Grace Williams was turning thirteen, & she was having a special day. She knew that she had to thank her father & stepfather for this wonderful party, & night, The Young Girl just thought of a way to do so, she was happy to do so.

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was cursing that everything was not going right for the party. There was plenty of **_Fucks_** , **_Son of a bitches_** , & **_Shits_** going around, Commander Steve McGarrett saw that his lover was gonna go full rant. "Danny, You got to calm down, Otherwise, You will have a heart attack", Danny said with a sigh, " I know, I just want my daughter to have the best party ever", Then, He calmed down,  & he was feeling better, & knew that everything will be okay. He went over the list for the party once more.

 

The night of the party happened, & everything, & everyone was in full swing. Grace was having the best time of her life. Her friends think that her ohana are cool. She had to agree. & She was so lucky to have them. She will always be grateful for them, & for what they do for her.

 

Grace was glad to see her friends having a great time, & enjoying themdelves, Steve & Danny were off to the side. They wearing big smiles on their faces. Then, Grace pulled them along with her, & asked, "May I have this dance ?", They danced, laughed, & joined the others in the fun. It was the perfect night, " Thank you, Danno, & Step Steve for everything, I love you", she said, as she kissed each of their cheeks. "You're welcome, Monkey, Love you too". They continue their night of fun.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for possible sequel!!!*


End file.
